Der Glöckner von Notre Dame
by Majin Micha
Summary: Paris, schwarzes Mittelalter. Eine Prophezeiung, ein Junge mit einem düsteren Geheimnis. Und Hoffnung. Vergesst, was Ihr über den Glöckner von Notre Dame wisst - dieser ist anders.
1. Chapter 1

Die Figuren von Harry Potter gehören der großartigen J.K. Rowling.

Die Idee der Geschichte basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Roman von Victor Hugo und der gleichnamigen Disney-Verfilmung „Der Glöckner von Notre Dame".

Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß mit:

* * *

**Der Glöckner von Notre Dame -**Die etwas „andere" Geschichte

* * *

„_Morgens erwacht jeder Mann in Paris, zu den Glocken Notre Dames"_

Gespannt blickten die zahlreichen Kinder – und auch viele Erwachsene - in das Gesicht von Albus, einem der Gaukler des Festes. Jeder kannte und mochte Albus, welcher berühmt für seine vielen fantasievollen Geschichten war.

Geschichten von tapferen Helden, von Männern auf Pferden, die holde Jungfrauen befreiten.

Doch an diesem Tag blickte der eher lebenslustige Albus angespannt auf die Kinder herab.

„Viele von Euch sind hier aufgewachsen und leben schon sehr lange in Paris. Und stets war Notre Dame, eure heilige Kirche, euer Retter in der Not, euer Anker, wenn es euch oder anderen schlecht ging!"

Er schloss kurz seine Augen und fuhr sich müde über sein Gesicht.

Dann blickte er entschlossen in die Runde.

„Ich erzähle Euch heute etwas über Euer geliebtes Notre Dame. Denn nicht immer waren die Zeiten so voller Leben und Freude, wie ihr es heute kennt. Es gab einmal eine Zeit, wo Böses auf Erden lebte, so durch und durch Böses, welches Freunde zu Feinden machte.

Diese Geschichte ist eine Geschichte über Liebe, bedingungslose Liebe. Aber auch über Trauer und Schmerz.

Ich erzähle Euch heute die Geschichte über einen Mann…..und ein Monstrum!"

* * *

_Schwarz war die Nacht, als es alles begann auf der Seine bei Notre Dame._

Es war kalt. Sehr kalt.

Die Decken wärmten nicht wirklich und die Sonne war längst hinter dunklen Wolken verschwunden. Es begann bald zu stürmen.

„Wir sollten sehen, dass wir bald an Ufer gelangen, ansonsten wird es noch sehr ungemütlich für uns!"

Der Bootsmann blickte argwöhnisch zu dem blassen, dünnen Jungen hinüber, welcher schräg ihm gegenüber am Rande des kleinen Boote saß und still auf die dunkle Seine hinausstarrte. Seine Augen waren tiefschwarz wie sein Haar und hingen ihm schräg vor sein Gesicht, nur seine etwas krumme Nase war zu erkennen.

Die andere Person, ein großer, grauhaariger älterer Mann, blickte ihm nickend entgegen.

_Seltsame Leute,_ dachte sich der Bootsmann, doch stellte er keine Fragen.

Dafür wurde er nicht bezahlt.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Junge?"

Der ältere Mann blickte besorgt auf den schweigsamen Burschen hinab. Dieser nickte kaum merklich und seufzte erleichtert, als der Steg in Sicht kam und das Boot endlich anhielt. Seekrankheit hatte bisher die Stärksten umgehauen.

„Vier Gulden kostet die Überfahrt!" Der Bootsmann hielt – wie um seine Aussage zu bestätigen – seine Hand den Mitfahrern hin.

Der ältere Mann verzog aufgrund des hohen Preises leicht die Stirn, doch händigte er ihm wortlos das Geld aus.

Keine Sekunde später waren er und der Junge im dichten Nebel Frankreichs verschwunden.

Der Bootsmann blickte noch lange in das dichte Grau und war insgeheim froh, dass diese Leute nicht mehr in seiner Nähe waren.

Denn er hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass sie anders waren als er.

* * *

Die dunklen Gassen der großen Stadt Paris lagen einsam und verlassen vor den zwei seltsamen Gefährten. Kein Getier kreuzte ihren Weg, nur der Nebel dichtete sich zusehends, je näher sie dem Ziel kamen.

Etwas zeichnete sich aus dem Nebel heraus, ein schemenhafter Umriss eines großen Gebäudes. Es schien in der Stille der Nacht zu warten.

Worauf? Das wusste niemand. Die Augen allerdings sahen alles.

Notre Dame. Paris ganzer Stolz.

Severus Snape blickte argwöhnisch und vielleicht auch etwas ängstlich auf den grauen Koloss vor sich. In den blitzenden und blinkenden Fenstern konnte er Muster und Bilder von früheren Zeiten in leuchtenden Farben erkennen.

Notre Dame war unter den Bürgern bekannt als sicherer Ort für Verzweifelte, die ihren Glauben verloren hatten. Ein Anker, um zu Gott zu sprechen und um bessere Zeiten zu bitten. Um sich nicht gänzlich verloren zu fühlen in einer Welt voller Hass und Gleichgültigkeit.

Für ihn und seinen Mentor – Albus Dumbledore – jedoch, war Notre Dame ab jetzt Ihr zu Hause, sowie ein Ort geheimer Zusammenkünfte.

Severus glaubte nicht an Gott. Er glaubte an das, was er sehen konnte.

Er glaubte, dass sein Vater und seine Mutter ihn aus reiner Nächstenliebe vor die Tür gesetzt hatten, damit er es besser hatte als sie. Dass er nicht jeden Tag betteln oder stehlen musste, um zu überleben. Und das seine Eltern ihn innigst geliebt hatten, auch wenn er fast täglich Schläge bekam.

Severus Snape war 13 Jahre jung. Er wusste nur das, was er gelernt hatte.

Und vor ein paar Tagen hatte er gelernt, dass es sehr leicht war, einen Menschen zu töten.

Denn Severus Snape war kein normaler Junge.

Das wusste er spätestens zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er Gegenstände nur durch seine Gedanken beeinflussen konnte. Egal, ob er sich um Teller handelte, die er zu Boden fallen lassen, Blumen, die er verwelken lassen konnte.

Oder scharfe Messer, die er in warmes, lebendiges Fleisch bohren konnte.

Severus Snape war ein Zauberer, ein Hexer. Und er war auf der Flucht.

Albus Dumbledore, seines Zeichens ein mächtiger und gütiger Zauberer, hatte Severus aufgelesen und ihn mit nach Paris genommen. Zu seinem besten Freund, den Erzdiakon.

Der Erzdiakon war ein gläubiger Mann. Jedoch hielt sich auch sein Glaube derzeit in Grenzen.

Er verurteilte nicht die Menschen, welche auf mysteriöse Art und Weise Todkranke helfen oder durch seltsame Rituale und Tänze Menschen positiv beeinflussen konnten.

Denn der Erzdiakon glaubte – wie viele auch - an Albus Dumbledore.

Bereits vor mehr als 30 Jahren war er ihm hier in Paris begegnet. Damals war er noch Mönch an einem Kloster gewesen und voller Tatendrang. Er wollte die Menschen von Gott überzeugen. Von den heldenhaften Geschichten Jesu Christi.

Doch was er fand, waren verbitterte Menschen, zornige und eingebildete, welche nur, wenn es ihnen schlecht ging, zu Gott beteten. Damals hatte er begonnen zu zweifeln.

Doch dann traf er Albus Dumbledore. Einen Mann, der fähig war, diese Leute umzustimmen. Ihnen zu zeigen, dass es weitaus mehr gab zwischen Himmel und Erde. Fantastisches an Magie oder Ähnlichem. Diese Leute hatten sich zusammengeschlossen. Und diese Gruppe, die sich selbst „Orden" nannte, versuchte, Menschen auf der ganzen Welt zu helfen.

Es handelte sich um Zeiten voller Helligkeit, Freude und Gesundheit, Glaube und Liebe.

Und der Ort für all ihre Zusammenkünfte war über die Jahre hinweg stets Notre Dame gewesen. Denn hier waren sie dem Unglaublichen wohl am Nächsten.

Doch diese Zeiten waren vorbei.

Dunkle Zeiten waren auf dem Weg. Gruppen von Zigeunern, welche dafür bekannt waren, in die Zukunft blicken zu können, sprachen von Wellen der Grausamkeit, von Zeiten des Todes und der Zerstörung der Kulturen.

Daher hatte der Erzdiakon um Hilfe gebeten und Albus Dumbledore zu sich gerufen.

Denn Notre Dame schien nicht länger sicher.

* * *

Als sich nach schier unglaublicher Zeit die Tore von Notre Dame für die zwei nächtlichen Besucher öffneten, wusste der Erzdiakon, dass es nicht nur gute Nachrichten waren, die die Beiden mit sich brachten.

Seit er Albus Dumbledore kannte, hatte er nie in solche müden Augen gesehen. Es schien, als wäre ihm sämtliche Kraft aus dem Körper gewichen.

Der Junge allerdings strahle enorme Kraft aus, schien jedoch innerlich zerrissen und Zweifel zu hegen. Doch er fühlte, dass dieser Junge eine noch sehr wichtige Aufgabe vor sich hatte.

Still bat er das ungleiche Duo herein. Albus Dumbledore verneigte sich tief vor dem Erzdiakon und schüttelte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand.

„Ich bin eurer Bitte gefolgt und so schnell herbeigeeilt, wie ich konnte. Allerdings…", er blickte kurz entschuldigend auf den Jungen neben sich, „..mussten vorher wichtige, wenn nicht sogar entscheidende Dinge geklärt werden."

Der Erzdiakon lächelte milde. „Es ist mir unbegreiflich, wie ihr in nur zwei Tagen von Britannien nach Frankreich kommen konntet. Daher wäre mir eine Verzögerung niemals in den Sinn gekommen. Ich bin unendlich dankbar, dass Ihr hier seid."

Er wandte sich an den Jungen. „Im oberen Bereich sind Betten für Euch bereitgestellt. Ich muss mich mit eurem Mentor kurzweilig allein unterhalten, da die Situation es erfordert. Ich bitte Euch daher, dass ihr derweil die Zimmer oben bezieht und mich mit eurem Mentor alleine lasst."

Severus Snape erblickte aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, wie Albus Dumbledore ihm kurz zunickte und verschwand ohne weitere Worte die Treppe hinauf.

Ein langer, dunkler Gang mit jeweils zwei Türen links und rechts erwartete ihn.

Die erste Tür zu seiner Rechten stand einen Spalt offen und ein düsteres Kerzenlicht erhellte den Raum in der Dunkelheit. Er konnte vage zwei schmale Holzbetten ausmachen. Severus trat ein und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Nachdem er die wichtigsten Sachen auf einen kleinen Beistelltisch gestellt und sich entkleidet hatte, sank er erschöpft in das Bett und schlief augenblicklich ein.

* * *

„Nun mein Freund. Erzählt mir, was passiert ist." Albus Dumbledore blickte seinem Gegenüber ruhig in die Augen. Dass bekannte Funkeln war zurückgekehrt und mit ihm auch die Zuversicht im Erzdiakon.

„Es sind noch keine 3 Monde vergangen, da passierten plötzlich Fremde unser Land."

Er machte eine schwerwiegende Pause. „Sie waren auf Wunsch des Königs nach Paris gekommen. Wie ihr vielleicht wisst, betreibt die Inquisition ihre Spielchen mit dem König und hat ihm sowie dem Großteil von Paris eingeredet, dass manche Menschen verflucht und mit dem Teufel im Bunde seien.

Diese Gruppe von Fremden sind die besten Männer, welche die Inquisition zu bieten hat. Sie nennen sich selbst „Todesser". Ihre Aufgabe ist es, Frauen und Männer, die der Hexerei angeklagt worden sind, zu foltern und zu töten."

Der Erzdiakon senkte niedergeschlagen den Blick. „Es sind schon Hunderte von Menschen in Gefängnissen eingesperrt worden oder werden für die Öffentlichkeit an den Pranger gestellt. Erst vor wenigen Tagen hat man die Ersten lebendig auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrennt. Und all dies im Auftrag der Kirche und im Namen Gottes."

Albus Dumbledore erhob sich. „Mein Freund. Es sind wahrlich grausame Geschichten, die ihr mir da erzählt. Und ich muss leider sagen, dass es in Britannien nicht anders ist. Der König hat bereits mehrere Menschen zum Tode verurteilt. Diese Menschen stehen angeblich im Bündnis mit dem Teufel und würden Menschen verhexen."

Nun blickte auch der Erzdiakon erschrocken zu Albus Dumbledore auf. „Was können wir tun, Albus? Ihr wisst so gut wie ich, dass noch weitere unschuldige Menschen sterben werden. Diese „Todesser" verbreiten Hass und Unglaube im Land. Sie beeinflussen die Gläubigen und hetzen Freunde und Familie gegeneinander auf.

Was also können wir unternehmen?"

Albus Dumbledore blickte tief in die Augen seines Gegenübers.

„Mein Freund, Glaube ist in diesen Zeiten wichtiger denn je. Wir müssen die Zweifel beseitigen und den Menschen wieder Mut bringen. Der Jungen, den ich bei mir habe, wird dabei eine sehr wichtige Rolle spielen."

Der Erzdiakon erhob sich nun ebenfalls staunend. „Wie wollt Ihr das bewerkstelligen, Albus? Dieser Junge ist noch so jung."

„Er ist reifer und weiser, als er aussieht. Er könnte uns tatsächlich endgültigen Frieden bringen."

Der Erzdiakon seufzte. „Albus, ich habe Euch steht's vertraut und niemals an Euch gezweifelt. Doch dieses Mal bin ich mir nicht sicher. Ich habe Angst, Albus. Angst, dass wir Severus verlieren werden, so wie wir damals ihn verloren haben."

Schweigen.

Albus Dumbledore nickte traurig. „Ich weiß, dass es sich so anfühlt, als würde sich diese Geschichte erneut wiederholen. Doch glaubt mir, mein Freund. Severus ist nicht wie er."

„Ist er denn gläubig, Euer Severus?"

Albus Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Keineswegs. Er glaubt nicht an Gott. Er glaubt an niemanden. Und genau das ist es, was ihn unbesiegbar machen wird."

* * *

Erstes Kapitel abgeschlossen, zweiter Teil folgt bald.

SYS

MajinMicha


	2. Chapter 2

**Der Glöckner von Notre Dame - **Chapter 2

* * *

Jemand packte ihn grob an seinem Halskragen und Severus wurde unsanft auf den Boden befördert.

Die gestohlenen Äpfel rollten aus seinen Jackentaschen ins Freie und blieben vor den Füßen des kräftigen Mannes, der breitbeinig vor ihm stand, liegen.

Der Bestohlene funkelte Severus zornig an.

„Klaust meine Äpfel, was…?"

Eine kräftige Ohrfeige in sein Gesicht ließ den Jungen abermals zu Boden gehen.

Schützend kreuzte Severus seine Arme vor sein Gesicht, doch ein Tritt in seine Rippen ließ ihn aufkeuchen.

„Weißt Du, wie wir Diebe bestrafen?"

Eine Hand packte ihn fest an seinem Haarschopf, zog ihn nach oben und in das kleine hölzerne Haus hinein.

Severus wimmerte.

„Bitte, ich habe solchen Hunger. Verzeiht mir. Hätte ich Geld..."

„Halt Dein Maul!" Wieder eine schallende Ohrfeige in sein Gesicht.

Oh Gott, dachte Severus. Was hatte er nur getan? Warum wurde er so hart bestraft? Es waren doch nur vier Äpfel gewesen.

Der Mann über ihm ließ ihn zu Boden und Severus sah sich Hilfe suchend um. Aber es war niemand sonst im Haus. Die Tür nach draußen stand offen, wenn er schnell genug wäre, würde er es schaffen können zu fliehen.

Der Mann kehrte zurück, mit einem großen scharfen Gegenstand in der Hand - einem Fleischermesser. Es schimmerte blutrot im Licht der Sonne, war wohl erst vor kurzem zum Einsatz gekommen.

Severus Augen wurden groß und er rappelte sich auf, um zu flüchten, doch der Mann über ihm war schneller.

Er packte wieder zu, riss an Severus Arm und drängte ihn auf den Tisch.

Der nächste Schlag in die Magengrube ließ Severus schwarz vor Augen werden und er brach zusammen.

„Diebe werden bei uns simpel bestraft, Junge. Ein Finger für jeden gestohlen Apfel. Das macht bei Dir vier." knurrte die Stimme.

Mit tränenden Augen sah Severus auf. Sein Arm lag ausgestreckt auf dem massiven Holztisch, der Mann hatte das Beil schon griffbereit in der Nähe.

Severus wimmerte. Hilfe, dachte er panisch.

„Nein, bitte nicht. Bitte…"

Der Mann lachte böse. „Du hättest Dir vorher überlegen sollen, wen Du bestiehlst, Junge…"

Damit griff er zum Beil.

Severus sah sich panisch erneut im Zimmer um. Vor ihm lagen Messer auf dem Tisch, waren nur einen Handbreit entfernt. Wenn er doch nur heran käme.

Wenn er doch nur ein Messer in die Hand bekommen könnte und es diesem Riesen in seinen Unterleib rammen könnte.

Wenn er jetzt nichts unternahm, würde der Fleischer ihm einfach seine Finger abhacken.

Er brauchte ein Messer. Severus sah es angestrengt an.

Sah, wie es zitterte, es sich bewegte. Dachte: In den Unterleib.

Er drehte sich zu dem Mann herum, seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, sein Nacken kribbelte.

Der Fleischer holte mit seinem Beil aus, um gnadenlos zuzuschlagen, Severus Arm noch immer fest in seinem Griff.

Und zuckte dann mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zusammen.

Severus erblickte erstaunt das Messer im Unterleib des Mannes, sah es dort stecken. Und das Blut, welches sich langsam aber unerbittlich auf der Hose des Mannes ausbreitete.

„Wie…" Der Fleischer sah ihn an, sein Griff lockerte sich.

Severus zog seinen Arm so schnell wie möglich zurück und der Fleischer stürzte wortlos nach vorne.

Er war tot.

* * *

Severus Augen konnten sich nur schwer an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen. Für einen kurzen Moment wusste er nicht, wo er sich befand.

Der leise Schnarcher neben ihm ließ ihn seinen Kopf ein Stück zur Seite rücken.

Er konnte Albus in der Finsternis ausmachen. Und er wusste, er war in Notre Dame.

Severus drehte sich herum, sein fürchterlicher Traum hatte ihn aufschrecken lassen.

Nur leider war es kein Traum. Er hatte einen Menschen getötet.

Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

Er hatte den Fleischer nicht absichtlich töten, sich nur befreien wollen.

Er hatte auch nicht absichtlich stehlen, sondern nur essen wollen.

Doch dafür war es zu spät. Er war ein Mörder.

Gott, wo warst Du? Warum hast Du mir nicht geholfen? dachte Severus und begann lautlos zu weinen.

Aber Gott schwieg.

* * *

Kurzes Kapitel für zwischendurch.

Hoffe, es hat gefallen und freue mich auf baldige Review.

Bis dahin,

SYS

Eure MajinMicha


End file.
